The Multiverse chronicles: Book 1 The Beginning
by Elysian empire
Summary: What if the multiverse theory wasn't a theory but real and what if the multiverse was created by a race of beings that predates the multiverse by trillions of years, what if a war broke out over the decision of what should happen with the multiverse, and what if the leader of the rebelling was curse to reincarnation for the rest of existence and was transform into their species cou
1. prologue

Zene Moath is pronounce Zeni Mo-th

0 BM(zero Before Multiverse)

He was in his second century but had the appearance of a twentyfour year old and was shackled, heavily bruised, shirtless, covered in wounds and crimson designs that painted onto him, he was escorted by the guards to the courtyard. The courtyard was crowded with townsfolk, guards, and a few city/state rulers or also known as lords; one of which was his friend, comrade, supporter, and spy. He also spotted other former comrades.

When he and guards reach the middle of the crowded courtyard the guards shoved him to his knees in front of the king with an inquisitor, several bowls on a table behind them with for maids behind it, a red oval shaped stone, and an old,worn, and tattered book. The guards chained him to the ground, there was a large design carved into the ground, taking up a fifth of the courtyard and that he was in the middle of it.

" well Zene how does it feel to have your army abandoned you at the sign of defeat," the king asked glared, saying nothing.

"Very well, inquisitor," he said, his tone that of disappointed before becoming serious as he turn to the table behind him.

The four maids walked to the north,west,east, and south positions of the design, each holding a small vase when the inquisitor open a scroll vertically and begun reading its contents, " Zene Moath you have been charged with crimes against the capital including treason, warmongering, piracy, slaughter of thousands of innocents, and oppression. You shall be cursed to reincarnate for the rest of existence."

When he was finish the maids poured a scarlet liquid from the vases into the trenches of the carved design. When they emptied out the vases the maids then went back to their original positions behind the table when they emptied out the vases, as the liquid filled in the design.

The king turned back to Zene with the old worn down book in his right hand and the crimson stone in his left,with a smirk.

"The liquid is a mixture of the blood of your captured comrades and a liquid version of this stone as well as the paste on you was made from the same mixture. This stone is also made of your comrades," he said holding the scarlet stone between his index finger and thumb for Zene to see.

Zene's glare transform into a death stare, struggling against the chains to reach the king. A few in the crowd gasped, others were afraid but most shared the same look as Zene's even a few guards had the same facial expression.

"This is what happens to traitors but don't worry the same thing isn't going to happen to you. No, you're going to be the first to test out a new sentence," the king said. "You'll be forced to live with inhabitants of other universes, you'll reincarnate every time you die, and as long as this curse is placed on you you will never return back here."

He open the old worn out book, holding it as he read its contents, "stone of blood curse this fool to reincarnate and to wander for all of existence, never able to return to this realm again as long as he can reincarnate."

The stone began to glow a bright crimson when he finish the chant. He quickly handed the book to the inquisitor, who quickly took it. The king then clapped, going to his knees at the same time and touch the stone against the scarlet mixture on the outer edge of the design. The mixture glowed the same crimson color as the stone when it made contact with it. A red beam erupted inside the design, filling it. Zene's screams could be heard from within the beam. The air around the beam was tainted red before erupting into a bright crimson huge, blinding everyone.

When the light faded Zene had vanish but for Zene, he was in a white void with huge stone french doors. The doors open and multiple long black arms drag him in as the doors slowly closed at the same time.

"I guess he was cast out into the multiverse," the king unsurely said.

"But your highness how can you be sure he'll never be able to return," a male lord nervously asked.

"I can't but even if he does he'll be too mentally traumatized from reincarnating to be a gravely serious threat. Even so if he does return I'll modalive an army at the moment word reaches me," the king replied.

The maid of a female lord that supported Zene's army asked, "what's the resistance going to do now,"only audible enough for her master to hear.

The lord turn to entrance/exit of the courtyard and started walking at the same smiling, she replied to her maid in the same tone, "We'll wait. Zene will return with help and more eager than ever."

Zene awoke to the feeling of grass against his face. He stifle sat up with a groan, putting his hand on his forehead. Feeling that his hand felt different,strange,wrong, Zene brought it down and was shocked to see his hand changed. It was a black and blue pattern clawed hand. Zene looked over the rest of his body finding had change into that of his species' mythical cousins; The Beast. He look at his new surroundings,his new environment,his new home.

*No, he has to find a way home,trillions of trillions will die if he doesn't, trillions more will be tortured, the inhabitants of the multiverse will become slaves to the king, he has to finish what he started,*Zene thought as he stood up and began exploring the new landscape.

"That's just who he is," the lord said with a smile to her maid.


	2. Chapter 1

It was dusk, dark and humid. The only sources of light were the full moon and a large 20th century military camp. Guards patrolled the perimeter looking for any movement in the distances. A guard patrolling the southern perimeter was run through the back, a katana extruding through the Guards chest, right where his heart was and a black leather gloved hand covering the mouth, muffling the scream to a barely audible sound. The sword was pulled out of the guard and the owner of the sword gently place the guard on the ground and moved on. Several more guards fell this way.

In front of the commander's tent, a figure ran a guard through the back while covering the guard's mouth with a black leather gloved hand. The other guard notice this and was about to pull his sword out of its scabbard but another figure appeared behind the guard. The figure covered the guard's mouth and slit his throat. A third figure ran into the tent as her comrades gently laying the bodies on the ground and stab the General through the heart and quickly ran out of the camp, heading towards the rondayvoo point.

In a meadow two miles away from the military camp, three figures stood. Assessing the damage, they've done to the army and any chances they've been seen.

"That'll stop them for a while or at least long enough for the villagers to defend themselves," one of the figures said confidently after pulling down the clothen half face mask. He has short brown, green eyes with a gray tint, and an oval face. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with tight sleeves and cotton breeches, both were padded with thick interchangeable wool fabric.

"I understand killing the guards and the general but why all of the officers," another figure asked disgusted and sorrowful. She wore the same thing as the other two but with the clothen half face mask scrunch up at her neck and wore a Wakizashi at the small of her back as well as a combat knife on her left thigh. She had her shoulder length hair in a small tight bun, has light blue eyes with a slight greenish/gray tint, and an oval face similar to her brother's.

"We had to, the officers could take command of the army in the place of the general, Sidney." the last figure said knowing that she wanted to kill a few people as possible. He wore the same out fit as the others with his mouth uncovered. He has an oval face, gray eyes with a slight blue tint and a slightly noticeable limbal ring, brown hair, and a few days old number two guard haircut.

"Sid we know you don't like killing people and neither do we, but if we didn't kill the general and the officers they would have slaughtered everyone in the village and who knows what else." the figure stated.

"I know that," Sidney exclaimed. "But that doesn't make it right!"

"No it doesn't," the last figure said over his shoulder as he started to walk away from them, going into deep thought.

He was a bit sympathetic but only a little. He knows what those men did. They slaughtered, rape, and sold kids on the black market and as slaves. **NO** they deserved a fate worse than death but that's not relevant now.

He stops walking when he was ten feet away from the others, pulled his katana out of its scabbard and start writing runes made of light in a circle. He then pulled back his katana a few inches, leveled it horizontally and centered it with the circle. He thrust the katana forward into the center of the ruin outlined circle.

A bright light emanated from the part of the sword that's in the circle. The light expands out until coming within an inch of the ruins. The ruins move outward along with the light keeping an inch gap between the two and spread out from each other. When they reach nine feet in diameters, the ruins started to spin clockwise in a circle. The figure pulled out his sword and sealed it back in its scabbard on his left side of his sword belt. The ruins keep seeding up until the created a bright flash that lasted five seconds leaving behind a portal.

The figure turned his head to the right slightly and ask already knowing the answer, "Aren't you coming?" Not waiting for a response, he walks through the portal.

"Wonder what he's thinking about," Sidney asked. Standing right where she was.

"It's Drew, Sid. He's probably thinking about why us humans don't use our common sense and care about morals." said the first figure with a bit of a joking tone. He started walking to the portal, Sidney close behind him.

"You're probably right, Dylan." Sidney said.

They walk through the portal and ended up in back in their own dimension. The portal silently closed behind them, shrinking until it disappeared. They scanned the area, seeing a meadow and Drew walking away from them. They both ran up to Drew and walked beside him.

"Where are we and why aren't we at the base?" Sidney ask dumbfounded that they weren't at the base.

"Because we aren't going on a mission for a few days and no training this week. We each have a kit for cleaning our swords and knifes at our homes. As for the where we are five miles south of Cedar Rapids, Iowa," Drew informed them.

"And what about gray's grave?" Dylan ask, entering the conversation.

"We can visit gray's grave tomorrow. I like to get home and sleep what little amount I can and I'm sure you guys want to too." Drew replied with a yawn.

"Fine," Sidney said defeated.

Drew led the way to the city named Cedar Rapids, Sidney and Dylan not too far behind him.

When Drew got home it was three O'clock in the morning. He crawled through the window into his bedroom. The room's walls were painted sky blue while the ceiling remained white, against the outside wall is a long dresser wall that's also against the small wall of his old sliding door closet, a small nightstand right by it, a small white book shelf was about 10 inches away from the nightstand, and a small 20 gallon red tote. Hanging inside his closet was a camping backpack full of supplies and a few sets of clothing just incase something were to happen. Drew quickly changes out of his assassin uniform and crawled in bed. He departed from Sidney and Dylan a mile back sense they're siblings.

Three days later

On the noon of April third, 2013, humans made contact with Aliens but as Stephen Hawking stated, they didn't come in peace.

The first wave was small fighter ships taking out military bases around the world and nations' capitals. They later moved to the smaller cities destroying out the larger second wave was Alien soldiers being transported to Earth by transport ships. When the soldiers were deployed on the ground, they killed and captured third and final wave was the Mother ship entering the Earth's atmosphere and floats over Alice Springs, Australia.

This all happen in a matter of two days. The first wave taking up most of the first day. The second wave immediately started after most of the military bases were captured. The third and final wave happened six hours after the second wave began.

 **Drew's POV**

Drew was hiking up a large grassy hill at the edge of a forest, covered in bruises and cut. He wore black tennis shoes, dark blue jeans, a black T-shirt with a few torns and covered in blood, and a blood soak open black hoodie. A bloody katana in its scabbard on his left hip, and a camping backpack full of water, food, spare clothing, knives, ammo, pistols, and medicine. Drew looked over his shoulder to see a city/his hometown still under attack and the Mother ship moving across the sky, still in orbit around Earth. He looks back towards the forest and says, "Sorry but I can't help you right now." Drew started into the forest.

Gun shots echoed through the street. A group of teens were running down the street, firing back at the aliens pursuing them. They turn left, trying to find a way of escape

A gunshot came from one of the old ruin skyscrapers, hitting an alien soldier at the base of its skull killing it.

"Damn resistance. Always making a scene. Can't the learn to quietly sneak into an enemy's base, for god's sakes." The sniper spoke, pulling the lever up and pulling it back, a bullet shell was pushed out of the compartment, and pushed and pulled the lever down into its original position. Still looking through the nose scope the sniper took aim and was about fired again but an image of a face of an oddly familiar smiling 8 year old boy flash before his eyes, startling him and causing him to jerk the gun up and firing the round,overshooting his boy vanished in a blink of an eye.

Looking back at his targets and saw the them turning his direction and taking aim,with a adrenaline rush the sniper picked up his Springfield M1903A4, grabbed his backpack has he pushes himself off the ground that he was laying on and ran farther into the building heading to the roof as bullets rain through the room he was in.

'(I knew that I should have slept last night, now i'm having hallucinations,)' the sniper thought to himself.

He went to the edge of the roof and jumped to the next building, following the resistance group. The sniper watched them go into a dead end alleyway. After he watch the alien soldiers head in, he climbed a draining pipe, hiding behind adjacent wooden pallet and ran into the alley pulling out his Katana.

 **Resistance POV**

Another shot echoed through the city, following it was a hollow thud. Half of our pursuers stop in their tracks and fired back, after a few seconds they storm the building.

"Do you think that was another resistance member?" the girl of the group on leader's right asked.

"No, we're the only resistance members in miles," Another girl in the back of the group answered informatively.

"Then who was it?" a boy at the back of the group asked this time.

"There's an alley up ahead maybe we could use it to lose the Aliens," the leader thought.

"Who gives a damn who helped us? They helped us and that's that." a boy on the leader's right spoke, not caring who helped them.

"I do. What if it's some maniac that wants to hunt us down?" the girl on the leader's right asked worriedly.

"The alley was about 45 yards away. Now's our chance to lose them." the leader thought.

"Why would anyone even bother with us? They must have seen the Aliens chasing us." the girl on their leader's right answered, wondering why anyone would help them.

"Will you two shu- Turn right!" their leader interrupting the boy in the back and shoved the girl on her right into the alley in the process.

They ran into the alley way, quickly followed by the Aliens. The boy at the back of the group, still running turn around and fired at their pursuers with his hunting rifle. The Aliens took any cover they could fine.

After the Aliens took cover the boy turn back around and followed his companions farther into the alley until they came to a brick wall blocking their path. They heard slow footsteps behind them, turning to see Alien foot soldiers pointing their guns at them.

The Aliens were tall muscular, and looked human but they had six fingers. They wore a light gray bodysuit with symbols on their upper arms, going half way up their neck and helmets. One of the Aliens had different colored symbols from the rest. Nine of the Aliens had a yellow colored symbol and one with a dark red symbol.

"End of the line," the dark red symbolled Alien said through his helmet, aiming at the group's leader. The others taking aim at everyone else.

At that moment the group leader saw movement behind the dark red symbolled looked behind the Alien to see a teenage boy around their age running at the Alien, pulling a sword out of its scabbard on the boy's left hip. Before anything else happened, He drove the sword through the back of the Alien piercing his heart. None of the other Aliens had time to react because the boy pulled the sword out of the dark red symbolled Alien and stab a yellow symbolled Alien to his left before pulling it back out.

We fired at the rest of the Aliens killing them.

The boy slit the throat of the last yellowish symbol wearing Alien. He stealth his crimson stain sword while he looted the bodies of their guns and ammo. After he gathered as much ammo as he could carry and two Alien guns that resembled rifles he started walking up to us.

I notice that his sword looked like one of those Japanese swords shown on TV. He had long thick curly brown hair and wore dark jeans, an open black hoodie, black and dark gray T-shirt all of which was covered in dust, and black tennis shoes. The boy had an oval face and gray eyes. They were dark gray around the pupil and spilled into a lighter gray with a bluish tint and a slightly noticeable limbal ring. The boy looks at each of us as if he was examining us until his eyes come to a stop on me and said "You goddamn idiots!"

 **Sniper's prov**

I eyed each of the teens in the group. There were five in total; three girls and two boys each with either a hunting rifle or pistol. The first boy was tall and muscular. He had a hunting rifle that was aimed at me and a pistol in a hip holster. I'm used to having guns aimed at me when I've helped Resistance members, so I suspected at least one in this group to aim their gun at me. The boy is an African American with brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a dark gray T-shirt, denim jeans and dark gray sneakers. The other boy is an American with black hair and blue eyes. He wore a black T-shirt, an open black hoodie, jeans, an empty pistol holster and black Nikes. The boy is armed with a pistol and possibly a hidden knife.

Between the girls, they were armed with two pistols and two hunting rifles. The tallest of them held a rifle while one of the smaller girls, that I suspect to be the leader, was about the same height of the other girl and had two pistols. The other girl had a rifle. The tall one has dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a black T-shirt, a small backpack,jeans, and camo boots. The girl that I also suspect to be the leader has light brown hair and green eyes. She wore faded jeans, dark brown T-shirt, black Nikes, and two empty pistol holsters on her hips. The girl with the rifle has black hair that was in a ponytail, brown eyes, a dark gray T-shirt, dark blue jeans, black combat boots. All of them are teens

"You goddamn idiots! Don't you know the definition of infiltration," I whisper-shout at the group, still being affected by the adrenaline rush, with a sigh he said, "Follow me, more will be coming," and walk towards the entrance of the ally. The group reluctantly follow him after giving a few glances at each other.

When they reach the entrance of the alley I walked to an adjacent pallet on the right side of the alley. He pulled out a rifle looking gun and a survivor backpack. He swung the gun onto his right shoulder while the backpack on his left. The sniper than walked into the street, to where a manhole cover and bent down to the cover. He slowly slid the cover to him to make as minimal noise as possible.

"We're escaping through the sewers?! Is that even going to work" the leader of the resistance group ask skeptical as she watched him as he slowly pulled the rest of the cover towards him.

"It has in the past. Now shut up and get in unless you want a better chance of being caught." I said while trying to catch my breath from pulling the manhole cover of off the manhole, caring little about her counter arguments as his adrenaline rush started to wear off. He heard a rifle cock and an order to stand up causing another adrenaline rush. I sighed, calming myself before he reluctantly stood up. He looked up at the group of teens, sighed, stood up and walked backwards, away from the manhole by 3 feet. "How could I forget my manners ladies first?" I said in a sarcastic tone with a hit of a smile on his face and extended his arms presenting the manhole.

"Very funny, now stand still or I'll shoot." the tall, muscular boy with a hunting rifle said, finger on the trigger, itching to shoot him.

"Please do. I had a terrible pain in my head lately," I said having an urge to tempt him to shoot me.

"Oh really."

"Yep it's called humanity's stupidity."

The boy's face redden with anger and began to squeeze the trigger ready to kill him.

"John no, we need him to get us out of this mess **Alive** ," the group's leader whisper shouted.

John stood his ground for a few more seconds before he reluctantly lowered the rifle towards the ground. He glared daggers at him.

"Jake you go down first then jenny and Kate. Lastly John, our friend here and me." the leader said.

Jake eyed me as he walked towards the manhole. When he reach the manhole he place his foot on the first step of the melt ladder and descended down the ladder into the sewers. The small girl with black hair walked towards the ladder and repeated what Jake did, same with Kate.

John aimed the cocked shotgun at me as he walked towards the manhole closely followed by his leader. When john reach the manhole he handed the shotgun to his leader and climbed down the ladder.

"Okay your turn buddy," she said threateningly, keeping the rifle aimed at his chest.

"As you wish my lady," I replied walking back to the manhole and lowered myself down the ladder and was quickly followed by the leader.

Once I reached the bottom of the ladder I step to the side of the ladder to allow the Resistance leader to climb the rest of the way down.

I slowly past her and went up the ladder four fifths of the way and slowly, quietly move the manhole cover back in place. As I reach the bottom again I felt the cold melt of the rifle's barrel against the back my head.

"You try something like that again I'll shoot you," the Resistance leader stated in a cold, dead tone threatenly.

"But don't you need me alive to help you," I replied back mockingly. "Or are you going to shoot one of my limbs?"

The barrel didn't move nor did she said anything.

I sighed, "Ok I'll won't do it again without your permission master." I said in a cocky tone, the urge returning.

She took a few steps back, letting me to turn around and take a few steps forward.

"Hands up," she said. I played along and raise my hands up.

"Check him." John and Jake walked to me. They striped me of his weapons and backpack as well did a pat down check on me. They handed his gear to the two girl who's been quiet the entire time. They pulled four combat knifes out of my hoodie as well as a pistol and continued.

The two girls dug through my backpack, pulling everything out. They pulled out two leather journals, numbers maps, an extra pistol, ammo for it and the springfield,a few gazes, three small bottles of alcohol; one almost empty, a few sets of clothes,can and dry food, water,different colored pens, a few pencils, two pencil sharpeners, a razor, a mini multi tool, a variety of knives, a compass, and a wood book with japanese symbols on it. Jenny tried opening box but couldn't get it to then looked over the box and found that the top of the box slides out revealing a Cotton Cloth, Powder Ball attach to a small wooden handle, a small brass hammer that resembled a that of a wooden toy hammer, some type of oil in a 4 oz clear cylinder bottle.Jenny replace the lid of the box and started examining the countless maps.

The one that they called Kate opened the leather journals, flipping through the pages while the other girl opened the maps.

"I can't make anything out of this. It written in some kind of code," Kate said.

"Same with the writing on the maps,"Jenny said.

Kate sighed and said,"Well isn't like he's going to tell us." She started replacing the backpacks contains. When jenny saw this she eminently helped.

"Get us out of this city," the leader said moving the rifle in a get moving motion. "We'll be keeping your stuff until we're outside the city."

I lead them with a gun to the middle of my shoulder blades through the maze of tunnels. Kate carried my backpack, Jenny carried the springfield and my Katana. Two hours had past when they reach their destination. Jake climb the ladder and slowly began to move the manhole cover. Once he moved the manhole cover, check to see if the close was clear and was given the ok the rest of the group climb the ladder.

" Here you are now i believe i should have my stuff back," I said tiredly sense my adrenaline rush has long pass, knowing their leader still had the rifle trained on me.

" I said outside the city. We're still inside it," the leader said.

I sighed," Can't blame a guy trying."

Again I lead the group through the maze of buildings and streets to the city border. We pass a sign saying ' **WELCOME TO ROCKFORD'** , continuing on we made it to a woodland area two miles out.

"There happy I even went the extra **TWO** miles, now i would like to have my things back," the sniper said to the leader tiredly and a bit blunt.

John took his rifle that was returned to him on the way here and silently creeped towards the sniper while he was distracted.

"After you answer my question," the leader replied.

"Fine," the sniper said obviously not happy by the arrangement.

"Why don't you join the resistance instead of saving us all the time," the leader asked, looking behind him as john raised the butt of his rifle in a striking pose.

The sniper saw her look behind him causing another surge of adrenaline. He looked through the corners of his eyes behind him while saying, full with energy,"Well you see the reason that i don't join the resistance is because I would be surrounded by idot hotshots that think they're better than everyone else and that it would distract me from find a few friends of mine," after he finish his response he dropped to into a squat, swung his right leg out in a circle, using his hands for support, hitting John and causing him to fall to his right as well as hitting his leader and causing her to fall to her left.

The gun flew out of John's hands when he hit the ground as the sniper ran at Kate. He took a left hook to the jaw from her causing him to stumble back a step. The sniper barely ducked under her right hook and jumped back to find an opening. Seeing to her left side was open. He jumped to her left and was about to attack her when she was switch out with a smiling 12 year old girl in a sky blue and white seam sundress and a straw hat. Kate redirected him to the ground a few feet behind him. Snapping back to reality he rolled onto his back and continued into a kneeling position. Jenny whacked him in the had with the springfield, rendering unconscious.

"Bind him," the leader said quickly.

After binding the sniper's wrist with two zip ties and with their mission completed, John and Jake carried him while Jenny navigated them to their destination using a map and compass that's been carried in kate's backpack.


End file.
